


ягами лайт и эл(иксир правды)

by cassuss



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, L is a Little Shit (Death Note), M/M, Truth Serum, light too, yes i like cliches so what
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassuss/pseuds/cassuss
Summary: лайт в очередной раз думает, зачем вообще нужен статус старосты курса, если он не предоставляет возможности отправлять особо невежественных любителей подпольного зельеварения в лес на дополнительные отработки. хогвартс!ау с сывороткой правды, сливочным пивом и двумя слизеринскими студентами.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 8





	ягами лайт и эл(иксир правды)

Склянки.   
Они были везде.  
На подоконнике, в шкафу, на тумбочке возле кровати, ими были заставлены полки и забиты ящики. Вся комната была заполнена десятками бутылок, пузырьков, чашек и даже, кажется, пробирок. Спальня слизеринского старосты, только сегодня утром приведенная в идеальный порядок, сейчас походила на логово безумного алкоголика, который внезапно решил сменить род деятельности и заняться изготовлением продукта самолично.   
— Что здесь произошло? — прозвучало скорее, как обвинение, нежели вопрос, пока Лайт безуспешно пытался добраться до собственного стола, лавируя между бутылками.  
— Ты так скоро вернулся, Лайт-кун? По расписанию тебя не должно быть здесь еще час, — виновник торжества, ничуть не удивленный, восседал на кровати посреди бардака, задумчиво разглядывая очередную пробирку с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим болотную жижу с примесью молока, и периодически сверяясь с потрепанным учебником.  
— Что ж, прости, что слишком рано вернулся в свою комнату, Рьюзаки, — фыркнул Лайт, балансируя на одной ноге и примеряясь, как можно миновать небольшую бочку, которую явно некогда одолжили из кабинета зельеварения, — я вернулся за конспектом, Миса попросила.   
— Миса, — протянул Эл — что ж, тогда, подозреваю, причины торопить тебя нет: экзамен прошел еще на прошлой неделе, и, с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов, это был просто предлог. А теперь — будь добр, подай склянку, — Эл выжидающе протянул руку, не отрываясь от книги.  
— Ту, что рядом с десятью другими такими же? — съязвил Лайт, с интересом заглядывая за плечо соседа и пытаясь разобрать письмена, которые больше походили на языческие заклинания.  
Эл кинул на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
— Нет. Ту, что рядом с чучелом летучей мыши. И побыстрее, пожалуйста.  
Лайт мысленно поблагодарил высшие силы за возможность притягивать вещи с помощью волшебной палочки, которая избавила его от еще одной экспедиции по исследовательским завалам, и протянул Эл пузырек.  
— Посмотрим, — пробормотал тот, смешивая две жидкости, которые мгновенно начали шипеть и пузыриться, но прекратили за секунду до того, как Лайт был готов наплевать на правила и перенести их двоих подальше от потенциального места теракта.  
Рьюзаки внимательно оглядел склянку с фиолетовой жидкостью, на пробу слегка потряс бутылку, и, полностью удовлетворенный, протянул Лайту.  
— Выпей, — заявил он, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— С какой целью? — Лайт подозрительно сощурился — ты же знаешь, я не питаю любви к приторным напиткам. А, насколько я понимаю — Лайт слегка ссутулился и поднес большой палец к губам, — с вероятностью в сорок пять процентов все это — результат твоих попыток самостоятельно приготовить сливочное пиво.  
Эл и бровью не повел.  
— Лайт-кун, я настаиваю. Небольшое повышение дозы сахара не повредит твоему организму, а для меня важно твое мнение.  
На пару секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина, после чего Лайт, вздохнув, опрокинул в себя содержимое пузырька, на всякий случай зажмурившись, вспоминая предыдущий опыт участия в подобном гастрономическом эксперименте.  
— Ну как? — поинтересовался Эл, внимательно наблюдая за Ягами.  
— На вкус, как топленые ириски, похоже на то, что для меня мама раньше готовила, — задумчиво протянул Лайт, — удивлен, что у тебя так хорошо получилось, если учесть твои сомнительные познания в зельеварении, — закончил он с изумленной интонацией. Резко распахнув глаза и поймав довольный взгляд черных глаз, он мгновенно оценил ситуацию и прикрыл рот рукой, медленно попятившись к выходу.  
— Ага! — Эл с победным возгласом вскочил с кровати, параллельно сметая результаты прошлых экспериментов, — а теперь будь любезен и расскажи мне, кто подмешал во все мои запасы сливочного пива соль вместо сахара.  
Лайт отрицательно замотал головой, все еще закрывая рот руками и безуспешно пытаясь скрыться, не уничтожив горы посуды на полу.   
Эл только тихо хмыкнул и, в два счета догнав подозреваемого, расчищая себе путь волшебной палочкой, слегка подтолкнул того к стене и прижал к ней запястья своей жертвы, не давая уйти.  
— Так что? Могу я узнать ответ на свой вопрос?   
— Я, это был я, — выдохнул Лайт, не прекращая неудачных попыток вырваться из стальной хватки своего соседа и лихорадочно продумывая план побега, пока он не успеет выдать еще больше потенциально секретной информации, — это все, или ты планируешь дальше использовать аморальные методы получения информации для удовлетворения своего эго?  
— А с какой целью ты это сделал? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Эл, проигнорировав оскорбление.  
— Мне надоело, что половина пространства в моей комнате постоянно занята кучей ящиков с бутылками, которые привозит тебе Ватари, — Лайт, осознав, что сопротивляться бесполезно, просто сердито смотрел на Эл, — решил, если тебе перестанет нравится вкус, ты прекратишь эксплуатировать мои привилегии старосты.  
— Понимаю, – кивнул Эл с насмешливым прищуром, – а попросить Лайт-куну, конечно же, не позволяет гордость.  
— А тебе отпустить меня мешает, очевидно, недостаток человечности, — пробурчал Лайт, отводя взгляд.  
— Так же, как и не дает возможности признать, что ему нравится находиться в нынешнем положении, – невозмутимо добавил Эл, наслаждаясь мгновенной реакцией, — иначе бы он давно уже освободился, если брать во внимание его впечатляющие атлетические способности.  
— Ты, как всегда, проявляешь безграничное благородство и не даешь мне альтернативы, удерживая силой и заставляя отвечать то, что тебе хочется, с помощью сыворотки правды, — вспыхнул Лайт, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить участившиеся сердцебиение.  
— Действие зелья прекратилось еще минуту назад, а твои запястья я держу с силой, сравнимой, разве что, с попытками Мисы управиться с гриффоном, — Эл наклонился еще ближе, внимательно вглядываясь в карамельные глаза, — так что?  
Лайт посмотрел на него слегка затуманенным взглядом, проклиная про себя все зелья, заклинания и свою любовь к высокомерным и излишне привлекательным студентам.  
— Если я опоздаю на историю магии, – выдохнул он – отвечать за это будешь ты.  
— Договорились, — улыбнулся Эл, притягивая Ягами ближе и чувствуя легкое прикосновение пальцев к волосам.


End file.
